Young Dracula Continuation from the Chosen One
by SphinxAtomny
Summary: Continuation from the Chosen One


Chapter 1 - Trapped

**"All my life I've wanted to fit in, to be ordinary."**

I opened my eyes slowly. All that I could see was a blurry sea of greyness.

As my eyes started to focus I began to see that the greyness were walls and I realized I was alone. A sudden strike of fear came over me, where was I?

Who was I?

I sat up but felt a surge of dizziness and fell straight back down. My head was thumping.

I must have lay there for a good ten minutes, trying to remember what had happened. I could remember pieces but when I tried to link them they didn't make sense.

It hurt to remember so I decided to concentrate on where I was. I slowly pushed my self up to get a better look at the surroundings.

As I looked around I noticed there was no door, the room it reminded of somewhere but I couldn't think where. Had I been here before?

It was empty except for a…mirror?

All of a sudden a voice came out of nowhere. It was muffled but I could make out a few words, "You know you are the…life…family."

"Huh? Hello?" It was obvious there was no one else in the room and it could have been in my head but I was so sure that the voice was real.

I stood up. I jumped out my skin when I saw someone staring at me. They had the same terrified look on their face as I did. It clicked. I burst out laughing. It was my reflection. My happiness turned into fear as I realised the mirror had started spouting red sparks and creating a thick fog hiding my reflection.

Then it stopped. For a minute there was nothing. Then there was a flash of light. I found myself staring at some sort of scene in a movie. There was a boy lying on the floor, his hand and a weird crown in front of face were hiding his identity. There was a man in a cage, looking extremely scared and dressed in a weird old fashioned suit. And a girl with her hair tied up wearing black leather, staring at the boy. The three of them were all wearing capes.

The girl walked over to the boy and kicked his hand and the crown away from his face. I looked down at the pale face and the black hair. Wait a second! That boy is me! A sudden rush of memories and words ran through my head. It all made sense.

Vladimir Dominus Imperatus Electus Dracula. My name. My identity. The crown by my hand was the crown of power. The man was my father and the girl was my sister, Ingrid. The mirror was the blood mirror. There was still one thing I couldn't understand.

Why was I here and not there in the reflected side of the mirror?

All this thinking and remembering had distracted me from the scene in the mirror. My sister was now sitting on the throne I could only just here what she was saying.

"Watch me as I avenge Wills death and make the streets of Stokely run red with blood. Ha ha ha ha…starting with those retched Branaghs" Panic and anger swept over me. Had my choice been for nothing?

She smiled and then she was gone. I looked at my dad trapped in the cage trying to kneel down to see if I was still breathing. I wanted to tell him I was ok but I couldn't. For one there was no door and for two I doubt he would be able to hear me.

'BANG'

"ARGHHH" I screamed.

The scene in the mirror had changed back to my reflection but something was wrong. I was sure my face looked terrified yet my reflection was smiling.

I moved my hand. The reflection did nothing. I moved my leg, still the reflection did nothing. After a while I gave up and ignored it. I started looking for a way out.

The only way out was through a small hole in the ceiling which I couldn't reach and probably wouldn't be able to get through anyway. I really hated the way the castle swapped and changed. I tried to climb up the wall but it was hopeless, there was nothing to grab onto.

"You'll never get out the way" I said. Wait, I never said anything. I looked back at the mirror. My reflection still smiling.

"Then how can I get out smarty pants?" I asked.

"Why do you think you're, we're here in the first place?" He snarled.

"Because I'm dead?" I suggested.

"No." He snapped. "Because you won't accept your powers!"

"But I already did! That's why I'm lying on the… or was on the floor, because I accepted them and put on the crown of power!" I argued.

"You accepted them physically but not mentally and until you do we both remained trapped here." He sighed.

I sighed. "What if I can't let go of my old life and start a new one. Being a vampire really sucks! Just when you think you fit in something bad always happens. If I accept them I'll become an evil night walking, bloodsucking beast that bosses the living dead around."

"What are you on about? You don't become a proper vampire till your 16!"

"So what do I do as a Chosen One then?" I asked, feeling confused. "Lead? Kill?"

"Neither. Your too young to lead that's why your name never appeared on the parchment! And you kill! Ha! I'd really like to see you try!"

Now I was really confused. He saw my expression and looked at me reassuringly.

"Look just because you're the Chosen One and you're the first one in 10,000 years doesn't mean you can't be just you! Vampires and Slayers mistake the Chosen One as being all evil. But in fact there just like you! A breather loving softie! Well some are…"

He smiled at me and held out his hand.

He held his hand out towards me.

"Take my hand and return to the land of the breathers before your sister blows your cover!"

I stepped backwards. He frowned.

"If you take my hand you'll have the powers of being a vampire, speed, fireballs, lightning but without the fangs! You'll also have other uncommon powers which will come in handy. Please your losing time! Trust me…trust you."

He was me and I did trust myself. I took his hand.


End file.
